Amigos de el pasado Enemigos de el presente
by Kindom-pain
Summary: Una trama donde el protagonista gaara convertido en kazekage se enfrenta a una nueva tarea...cual sera el resultado de la misma...adonde lo llevara su nueva faseta y sobre todo se respetaran las alianzas entre las aldeas...
1. El Inicio

Saludos espero les guste ya que es mi primer fan fic...XD es una historia sobre batallas y romance entre una de mis parejas favoritas sin mas que decir me despido y espero leean mi fic XD

.: EL INICIO :.

La noche pasaba tranquila en la aldea de la arena, la luna se encontraba en su maximo esplendor noche fria costumbre en el desierto, solamente se dejaba sentir una tenue brisa la cual levantaba poco a poco una estela de arena, las edificaciones antiguas se mantenian erguidas aunque pasaran los años, todo mundo dormia esa noche solo un joven kazekage se mantenia, semi acostado sobre el techo de una edificacion de el lugar, observando la luna, meditando sobre la situacion actual de konoha asi como de su aldea, se corrian rumores entre las mismas que las 6 aldeas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos se estaban aliando para tomar poder...

" un plan macabro, si eso fuera verdad seria muy dificil que sobrevivieramos...ahora que todo esta tan tranquilo"

meditaba, mientras sus ojos azulados se dirigian a un tumulto de nubes que en el horizonte se dibujaban, la arena se inquieto al momento que su puño derecho se contrajo...

"pareciera el ojo de la tormenta... un mal presagio sin duda"

Poniendose de pie y con una sonrisa de satisfaccion rara en su ser comienza a andar hasta sus habitaciones donde kankuro, lo esperaba con impaciencia, gaara al observarlo supuso que algo andaba mal sabia que los rumores no tenian tanto fundamentos pero al fin eran eso rumores y si por algo se hablaba de eso entre la gente era por que existia una remota posibilidad de que fuera sierto...

- kazekage...- exclamo kankuro al ver a su hermano llegar

- deverias estar dormido ya no lo crees- exclamo el joven de cabellera de fuego hacia su hermano mayor

- konoha...- en ese momento los ojos de el marionetista se tornaron llenos de angustia, rara en su ser, la mirada de gaara se torno fribola asi como llena de curiosidad..

- que a pasado en konoha- replico hacia su hermano al mismo tiempo que se acercaba amenazantemente hacia el mismo

- ha sido...-el marionetista trago saliba- la alianza ese maldito de traidor de Karin...se a atrevido a pasar la linea, los rumores son ciertos ese maldito de Yashiro, ha invadido konoha y se a apoderado de la misma los habitantes han seguido el plan de evacuacion pero...pero...el quinto hokage ha fallecido- los ojos de gaara se inundaron de una enorme preocupacion asi como de un sentimiento que en su pecho hacia años que no se dejaba sentir el cual era el miedo mismo...

* * *

Bien para que puedan comprender este fic les dejare saber quien es Yashiro...

Existiendo tanta historia militar, entre la misma se encuentra el ya de 44 años Yashiro, un hombre cuya estatura alcanza el 1.86 m su peso aproximado es de 80 kilos, su cabellera larga y negra como la noche, solo puede ser opacada por la mirada que en su ser se manifiesta una mirada tan penetrante como la de el gaara mismo, sus ojos son color rojo( si si algo exagerado y no no es drogadicto XD) su tez es morena llena de cicatrizes... puesto ha peleado miles de batallas, solo una cicatriz lo caracteriza es aquella que atravieza horizontalmente su ojo izquierdo, recuerdo de alguien muy especial, bueno ese es yashiro generalizado mas adelante a conforme avanze la historia iran sabiendo mas de el, pero OJO pongan atencion al mismo que es un peldaño importante en esta historia...

* * *

El joven kazekage solamente contenia el aliento puesto que sabia de quien se trataba...

_**Flashback**_

Un pequeño Gaara se encontraba jugando con la arena en las afueras de la aldea. visto que era tan temido por su poder que no le tomaban importancia que el pequeño se divirtiera por donde el quisiera, el niño se encontraba en la arena haciendo castillos con la misma, hasta que en ese momento una sombra le recubrio el sol, la mirada inocente de el pequeño gaara se levanto un poco para observar aquien le recubria con su extenso ser.

- qui..qui..quieres jugar- exclamo el joven de cabellera roja hacia la figura que ante el se le postraba...

- jugar en la arena es cosa de estupidos - la figura de el ya adulto se mostraba llena de odio habia algo en su ser que no comprendia un pequeño e inocente gaara.

- vete de aqui niño, si no quieres... - en ese momento, a espaldas de el recien llegado pasaba una joven de la aldea llevando consigo un recipiente con verduras, la cual sin querer tropeso y toco un poco la enorme figura de el guerrero que se posaba en el lugar, este mismo se dio la vuelta y tomo a la mujer por el cuello la levanto con un brazo el silencio se hizo presente el joven gaara habria su boca ahogando un grito de terror ante tal accion, en ese mismo instante la joven callo muerta por axficia sobre el castillo que el joven domador de arena habia construido.

en ese instante la mirada de el joven de la arena se torno diferente empezo a gritar de dolor sujetandose la cabeza con ambas manos, en ese momento el extraño le lanzo una patada intentando pizarlo en ese momento la habilidad nata de el portador de shukaku reacciona en un santiament, solo bloqueando el potente golpe, al mismo tiempo que la arena reacciona ahora atacando al agreso el cual logra moverse con rapidez solo reciviendo una reazgadura en la altura de su ojo casi haciendo que pierda el mismo...

Salio disparado de el lugar huyendo pues habia visto la muerte en los ojos penetrantes de aquel pequeño habia visto su...destino.

**Fin Flashback**

En ese momento gaara asi como kankuro se dirijian con rapides hacia la casa de su hermana, kankuro no dejaba de pensar que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano menor al haber escuchado el nombre de el lider de la alianza, entre aldeas se habia puesto demasiado exaltado pareciera haber escuchado el nombre de el verdadero demonio llegando a casa de temari a la misma se le informo sobre la situacion...

- QUEEEEEEEE... que Konoha esta esta y el hokage ha sido...imposible, que vamos a hacer gaara son nuestros aliados- el joven pelirojo se quedo callado cruzando sus brazos como era costumbre se recargo en el humbral de el lugar...

- vamos a ir a ayudarlos, el lugar esta lleno de enemigos y segun nos informaron, solo una pequeña cantidad de ninjas siguen peleando- exclamo el joven kazekage hacia la rubia que al escuchar los vocablos supo inmediatamente lo que harian...

- bien en marcha - pronuncio el pelirojo- kankuro, ven conmigo, temari ve a mi oficina y da el comunicado a la aldea quiero a todos los ninjas listos- su edad era ya algo avanzada asi como la madures que tenia el joven pelirojo era un buen lider, es asi como los dos hermanos empezaron su andar rumbo a konoha con la esperanza de que sus amigos estuvieran vivos...

En konoha una enorme batalla se presenciaba la vista era terrible el lugar estaba debastado, las ruinas en todo lugar, cadaveres de gennis, asi como de chunnins...

Continuara...

* * *

COMING SOON Chapter I : Viejos amigos


	2. Viejos Amigos

Capitulo I: Viejos amigos

La imagen desgarradora asi como cruda, mostraba a los ciudadanos de konoha asi como la ciudad misma, es asi como los ninjas sobrevivientes luchan encontra de los invasores, dando paso a la vision de un joven de cabellera dorada que maldecia y amenazaba a cuanto invasor se topaba...

- No entiendo que pasa, por que todo el mundo esta muerto diablos devo encontrar a al quinto- exclamaba efusivamente como era su costumbre el zorro, mientras en cada momento metia la mano en su bolsa sacando los kunais que terminaban encajandose una y otra vez en cada enemigo...

- Mierda- musitaba el rubio que avanzaba rapidamente entre enemigos dejando la estela de cadaveres a su paso, es asi como uzumaki se detiene por un momento observando su alrededor empezando a planear una estrategia, mirando de lleno como 20 enemigos en combinacion de niebla, hierva y sonido...se avalanzan hacia el todos maldiciendolo- moriras maldito - algunos de ellos gritaban sin cesar asi como algunos otros - konoha esta muerta asi como tu tambien lo estaras- en ese presiso instante naruto abriendo un poco sus piernas expandiendo su centro de equilibrio utiliza los sellos que lo caracterizan formandolos con ambas manos solo para dejar escuchar el grito, el cual es desprendido en un instante- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !!- en ese instante 10 narutos se hacen presentes todos ellos con los kunais en sus manos y de nuevo empezo la lucha de el grupo mixto hacia el recipiente de el zorro kyubi, gritos de agonia violaban el silencio que por momentos podria dar la aldea de konoha, instantes seguidos se deja ver a naruto de pie sin ninguna clon de sombra a su alrededor solamente los cadaveres ya de sus agresores...

- NARUTO-KUN!!- se dejo escuchar al momento que el joven rubio volteaba hacia donde creia provenia el casi aullido.

- CEJOTAS- contesto el experto clonador al observar a ya un maduro rock lee que se acercaba con fuerza hacia el.

- que a pasado aqui, por que konoha esta en ruinas- preguntaba naruto hacia el joven de vestimenta verde

- Escucha naruto - le comunica rock lee hacia el zorro - Por que tan sorprendido no puede ser que no sepas que sucede si lo ves con tus propios ojos estamos siendo invadidos carajo- en un arrebate de odio hacia los invasores el joven de cabellera negra solamente cierra los ojos

- es cierto, estabas en una mision junto con jiraya- siendo interrumpido por el zorro el cual exclama en ese momento

- asi es pero cuando estabamos en esa mision jiraya no dejaba de hablar de que existia el rumor entre las aldeas vecinas que un hombre habia regresado, que estaba juntando a las aldeas encontra de konoha asi como sabu...es...es...imposible que este pasando esto donde esta tsunade, donde estan los ninjas principales de konoha donde estan, DONDE!!- emocionado asi como preocupado el rubio solamente apretaba su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro...

**Camino hacia konoha...**

Gaara y kankuro se davan prisa moviendose rapidamente entre los arboles, intentando llegar lo antes posible con sus aliados tal vez solo eran ellos dos pero no existia ninja que no se corrompiera ante la presensia de el kazekage de sabu...

-gaara por que has reaccionado tan asombrado al escuchar el nombre de Yashiro- el marionetista observaba con preocupacion asu hermano menor el cual habia dado la orden de juntar a todos los ninjas de la aldea de el desierto.

- es que ese maldito, lo conoci una vez en mi niñes, recuerdas kankuro cuando la aldea de la arena tenia constantes invaciones de una pandilla que solo atacaban por placer- desprendia los vocablos el pelirojo a lo que su hermano solamente asiente con la cabeza al momento que vuelve a expresarse - y eso que tiene que ver con ese hombre-

- kankuro el era el lider de esa pandilla, es un sadico, un extremista cuando era niño lo vi asesinar por la nada a una mujer que solo le toco el hombro es un hombre sin motivo ni razon, solamente disfruta el matar el extingir la vida de quien se le atraviese por algo fue conocido como THE SHADOW OF DEATH...- su andar seguia mientras hablaban mas en la mirada de gaara habia algo extraño tanto temor le tenia al individuo que dirijia la organizacion...

**En Konoha...**

Naruto y lee seguian buscando enemigos que derrotar asi como buscando sobrevivientes, es en ese momento que algo llama la atencion de los dos, en el edificio de la hokage se ergia un tipo con una pinta demasiado sospechosa vestido de negro con correas por todas sus piernas asi como brazos unos ojos de color carmezi que parecieran brillar en la noche el viento jugueteava con sus cabellos negros como la oscuridad de el infierno, en su espalda se dejaba ver una enorme espada, mas sin enbargo fueron sacados de esa imagen casi hipnotizante por el tocar de el hombro de ambos, los dos ninjas se voltearon de inmediato en posicion de ataque mas se detuvieron al saber que solo se trataba de un viejo amigo...

-neji, hinata, kiba, shikimaru, chouji, ka...ka...ka..kakashi- exclamo naruto mientras el vestido de verde solamente sonreia puesto a espaldas de el peliplateado se encontraba su mas grande heroe...

-gai-sensei- el tutor de rock lee solamente sonreia mas la sonrisa de el joven seria borrada al observar bien a su maestro el cual no tenia el brazo derecho...

- kakashi, son...son...todos los sobrevivientes-exclamo con un tono de preocupacion naruto, en el momento que el peliplateado contestaria la pregunta de naruto, justo en el edificio de el hokage se produjo una enorme explocion la cual hizo que el mismo se derrumbara, en ese instante todos los ninjas que se encontraban con kakashi...voltearon horrorizados al mismo tiempo que emprendian un frenetico andar hacia el lugar mientras que todos pensaban asi como exclamaban al unisono- HOKAGE SAMA!!- sus gritos solo hizieron eco en donde el estruendoso ruido de la explocion ceso solamente se observaba el grupo de ninjas moviendose con rapides hacia el lugar esperando lo peor...


	3. Amanecer Rojo

_**.: Rojo Amanecer :.**_

**_( Este capitulo es una dedicacion a mi niña hermosa en su cumpleaños)_**

_Buenas Buenas Lamento la demora andube ocupadon con otras cosas asi que bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste gracias a los que leyeron mi capitulos anteriores:_

_Imperia: todo asu tiempo XD_

_shiatsuki: si ya se demoro mucho en poner el gaahina_

Diosa Luna: Gracias por los comentarios y **Felizidades Princesa TE AMO!!**

* * *

Los escombros en el sito donde antes se mantenía erguido el edificio de el hokage eran rodeados por los ninjas de konoha los cuales en sus rostros se denotaba el cansancio mas la pesadumbres de ver con horror como el lugar donde el quinto yacía, solamen

Los escombros en el sito donde antes se mantenía erguido el edificio de el hokage eran rodeados por los ninjas de konoha los cuales en sus rostros se denotaba el cansancio mas la pesadumbres de ver con horror como el lugar donde el quinto yacía, solamente tierra y piedras quedaban, no había señal de vida.

Las horas pasaron el sol comenzaba a salir, los enemigos parecieran haberse disuelto o desvanecido con los primeros rayos dorados que de el padre sol emanaban es así como el ladrido de akamaru retumbo en el lugar sacando de ese tétrico trance a los hijos de konoha, inmediatamente Kiba se acerco hacia el pero callo de bruces al observar la dolorosa imagen que ante el se posaba, en ese momento la gente se poso alrededor es asi como las lagrimas brotaron en cada uno de los aldeanos de la hoja naruto solo tragaba saliva en ese momento el viento trajo consigo el aroma de un conocido.

Sin embargo era mas la mortificación de la imagen que se encontraba ante ellos que el arribo de alguien nuevo, el quinto hokage se encontraba encobrada sus ropas completamente desgarradas, debajo de su ser se dejaba ver una cabellera rosada la cual también yacía sin vida debajo de el cuerpo de la princesa Tsunade al darse cuenta de eso el joven de vestimentas anaranjadas con negro callo de rodillas casi ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas golpeando el suelo una y otra vez hasta desgarrar la piel de sus nudillos, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, jurando una y otra vez venganza, sin embargo su antiguo sensei solamente le ponía la mano en el hombro.

- tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar- exclamaba el peliplateado intentando dar un poco de consuelo mientras el mismo trataba de mitigar el sentimiento en su ser, mas sin embargo sintió otra mano en el costado contrario.

- Tranquilo amigo, recuerda que un ninja siempre arriesga su vida- exclama el kazekage al observar a su amigo completamente desmoralizado.

- Gaara…- musito el portador de el zorro seguido por un enorme suspiro el cual pareciera cortar con el llanto en el joven rubio.

La aldea comenzo a movilizarse para recuperar un poco de honor haciendo asi los honores hacia los caidos en konoha sin embargo una duda se albergaba en todos y cada uno de los habitantes,

_**Dos semanas después:**_

Gaara opto por ayudar personalmente a reconstruir konoha kankuro su hermano por ordenes de el kazekage tuvo que regresar a Suna, llevando consigo el mandato, dejando a Temari al frente de la aldea hasta el regreso de Gaara.

_**En Suna:**_

- QUE EL HOKAGE HA!!- completamente sorprendida asi como ofuscada temari pegaba el grito al escuchar las noticias que su hermano llevaba.

- así es temari al llegar ahí era una masacré y al ver a la hokage en los suelos de verdad una imagen desgarradora, sin embargo Gaara quiso quedarse por mas que trate de persuadirlo no pude lograrlo pero el mayor problema es que estamos en estado de alerta cuatripicaremos las defensas- pronunciaba el marionetista hacia la temporal Kazekage.

Poniéndose de pie acercándose ala ventana con los brazos cruzados hacia el frente la joven de cabellera dorada solamente observaba el cielo azul que recubría la aldea donde nació.

"espero todo salga bien vuelve pronto Gaara"

_**En Konoha:**_

Un Gaara acompañado por el rubio escandaloso de la aldea de la hoja caminaba lentamente sin embargo se percataba que siempre que pasaba por un callejón el cual tenia que pasar a diario, alguien lo observaba.

" por que en este sitio pasa siempre eso que acaso será" sus ojos aquas se abrieron de un solo golpe pues su preocupación era mayor, la cual fue interrumpida por el golpe que el rubio le incrustaba en el brazo.

-Vamos Gaara hay que ayudar a reconstruir konoha, para poder empezar de nuevo a buscar a los malditos hijos de… que asesinaron a sakura-chan- maldecía el rubio

- Tranquilo… no deberías decir buscar a los malditos que asesinaron a la quinta hokage- la mirada de el pelirrojo se poso en su antagono con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro…

Entre las sombras donde Gaara siempre estaba atento de donde provenía ese sentimiento de observación, se dejaba ver una hermosa damisela de cabellera oscura como las sombras en las que se encontraba con su atuendo común sus ojos blanquecinos se resaltaban un poco pareciera que la oscuridad quisiera devorarlos o acaso seria al revés.

Gaara es sorprendido de golpe al ir caminando hacia el edificio central de la aldea, " la mirada no desaparece, que acaso nos están siguiendo" en el momento en que ubico al enemigo y comenzaría el ataque con la arena como de costumbre, la joven ojiblanco al tratar de volver a tomar su postura de espía tropieza con la barda en la cual estaba parada para caer justamente sobre gaara.

El pelirrojo la abraza contuerza sin embargo el golpe es fuerte un pensamiento recorre el ser de el kazekage "shukaku te extraño…" al sentir la presión ocasionada por la caída de la mujer.

- naruto, naruto, NARUTO!!- exclama el pelirrojo al no poder incorporarse.

- no grites si solo es hinata- musita el rubia mientras intenta poner de pie a hinata la cual extrañamente no le presta tanta atención,( no se desmaya pues XD)

La mirada de la ojiblanco sigue fija en el pelirrojo el cual ya se esta incorporando poco a poco sus miradas se entrelazaron en un instante mas sin embargo el kazekage se da la media vuelta y comenzando su andar hacia el edifico central el ruido que alrededor de todo este lugar se produce era ensordecedor ya que todos los sobrevivientes asi como los refuerzos de Suna trabajaban sin cesar tratando de reconstruir la aldea.

Naruto asegurándose que hinata estaba bien corre para alcanzar a su antagono sonriéndole como de costumbre sin embargo en la dulce mirada de la mujer de cabellera oscura se dejaba ver algo extraño, un enorme suspiro murió en su pecho al ver alejarse a tan caballeroso humano.

-gaara-kun- un tenue sonido de una melodiosa voz la cual es violada por el ruido que hay a su alrededor.

" que pasa por que, si naruto pero gaara, que me pasa" pensaba la ojiblanco en el momento en que es sacada de su trance al ser empujada por la gente que comenzaba correr hacia la plaza principal solo se podían escuchar los balbuceos a medias.

- Vamos…pronto….si. ya.. de nuevo…que felicidad- era lo que se dejaba escuchar entre tanta gente es así como al pasar todo el tumulto una confundida y solitaria hinata se mantenía inerte observando el camino que el pelirrojo había recorrido.

* * *

Bueno creo que eso es todo a si si si **CONTINUARA**


End file.
